


Head Over Heels

by Uchiha_Blood



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_Blood/pseuds/Uchiha_Blood





	Head Over Heels

Warmth. Softness. Light summer breezes. Birds chirping in the distance. Leaves rustle gently in the treetops. A glass of cool lemonade on a nearby table. A favorite book. Peace and quiet at last. In fact, it was so peaceful that Sasuke actually fell asleep lounging in his hammock.

"Heya, Sasuke!"

Startled, Sasuke sat bolt upright and reached for his sword to defend himself should such actions be necessary. Or, at least, he tried to. What actually happened was that his foot got caught in the ropes, his lemonade went flying, and he ended up in a heap with his foot still stuck in the hammock. This was accentuated by a considerable amount of profanities.

"Whoa, you okay down there?" Naruto asked, lifting the edge of the hammock with a cheeky grin. Sasuke simply glared.

"I'm fine," he replied coldly, murderous hatred locked within his gaze.

"Want some help, dude?"

"I'm fine," he repeated, attempting to stand. Unfortunately, his foot was still caught in the sturdy ropes that held up the maroon hammock, and he didn't get very far. "On second thought, I could use a little help."

Naruto chuckled, untangling his friend's foot from the ropes. He offered a hand to help him up, but Sasuke was already on his feet and dusting himself off.

"Now, what was it that you wanted from me?" the Uchiha snapped, having lost a noticeable amount of patience after that little incident. 

"I just wanted to say hi, I guess, but, uh, I'll leave you alone if you want," he stammered, backing away rather sheepishly. His face was bright red, and Sasuke could tell from his shifting gaze that he was lying. 

"That pathetic attempt at a lie isn't going to get you anywhere. Would you like to try that again?" His voice had changed slightly, so subtly that most people wouldn't notice the difference, but Naruto knew what it was. It was Dark Sasuke. It was his manipulative voice. The voice that Itachi used, too. It often seemed to accompany the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Um, i-it's nothing, really..."

"I know your weaknesses. I can see right through you, usaratonkachi."

The combination of the scary "Itachi voice" and Sasuke's pet nickname for the blond sent him mixed messages. He wasn't sure what to say. Should he confess? Or was it too dangerous?

"I, uh... Please don't kill me, but--"

"I can't promise anything," Sasuke interrupted, taking a step closer. "Forgive me, do go on."

"I, well, I guess you could say I'm head over heels in love with you, if you'll pardon the pun," Naruto blurted, then made a desperate dash for the gate he had just come through. 

Sasuke, however, was too quick for him. A hand shot out to one side, partially trapping him against the wooden fence. Thinking fast, Naruto tried to go the other way, only to be blocked by Sasuke's other arm. He gulped. Sasuke leaned closer, as if he were intending to kiss him. His lips parted, and he whispered something that made Naruto laugh.

"You're an idiot, dobe. A real idiot."

Naruto laughed. "Well, yeah, I know that much."

"And you're also very, very lucky." And that's when he kissed him.


End file.
